Everything Will Be Okay
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: A Jam fic. Pam is going through something that only Jim can help her with.


Disclaimer- I don't own The Office. Though what I wouldn't do to Jim Halpert.

It happened the week after the branches merged. She didn't tell anyone, of course. Not even Jim. Not that he noticed anything different with her. He was with Karen now.

He didn't even notice that day that Andy came up to her, two weeks after it happened, and put his arm around her. She felt all the air leave her lungs and she ran into the bathroom crying. She didn't come back out for a whole hour.

It happened three months ago. She still didn't want to be touched by anyone male or female, but she at least hid it well.

Sometimes the cameras caught her as she wiped away her tears, but they never said anything, and for that she was grateful.

It was that morning however that everything changed. On some levels she knew it all along, but she never let herself think it until that morning. But she finally had to admit to herself.

She was sitting at her desk when the phone rang, "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam." And it was right then that she realized it.

"Oh my god." she said dropping the phone.

Jim, who was on a sales call looked up from his desk, "Listen I'm gonna call you back Mr. Johnson. Okay thanks." He quickly got up and walked over to her, "Hey, you okay?"

She didn't answer she just kept staring at the calendar in front of her.

"Beasley?" he said waving his hand in front of her face, "Pam."

"Huh? What? Oh Jim." she blinked back a few tears that were coming.

"Hey." he said giving her his patented Jim smile.

"Hi, I've got to um... get something." she said as some tears started spilling out her eyes she got up and started to walk past him, and to the door, but her grabbed her arm.

"Pam."

"Let go." she said as her breath left her chest, she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and ran into the hall.

Jim glanced at the camera, confused, then walked out to the hall to see Pam, on the ground in tears, "Beasley." Jim kneeled on the floor next to her, "what's the matter?"

"I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant." she said sobbing into her knees.

"Are you...? Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded, and Jim cursed himself for being stupid, of course she was sure, "Is it...Is it Roy's?"

"No."

"Oh." he hadn't been expecting that one, "Then whose..."

"I don't know." she said.

"What do you uh- What do you mean?" he asked, knowing that Pam wasn't one to have one nightstands.

Pam dried her eyes, and looked at him angrily, "I mean that three months ago I went to Poor Richards, I met this guy and he offered me a ride cause I had had three drinks and you know how I am, when I drink. When we got to his car he held me down in the back seat and... well you know what Jim? You're a smart guy, figure it out!" She all but yelled at him. She quickly got up and walked back to her desk, leaving Jim in the hall.

Unsure of what to do next Jim stood up and walked out of the building. When he returned he had a small shopping bag. As he walked by Pam's desk, he placed the bag on hers and went to sit at his own desk.

Pam looked curiously at the back of his neck, and picked up the brown shopping bag. She pulled out a card, on the outside was a picture of an iris, her favorite flower, and on the inside he had written,

Pam,

It's going to be okay. I'm here for you and I promise this time I won't leave, and enter a different time zone.

love,

Jim

The last item was a bag of french onion chips.

For the third time that day Pam burst into tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed and Jim was still the only one to know. He hadn't even told Karen. Pam was still trying to figure out why they called it morning sickness if it was 3 in the afternoon and she was throwing up in the bathroom. When she had finished and was wiping off her mouth Kelly entered.

"Oh my god Pam!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Kelly." Pam said.

"I can't believe you and Jim are back together again! I mean I always knew he liked you, and you liked him, but there was Roy, and now theres not and you guys are together and in love again." Kelly squealed.

"Whoa Kelly, Jim and I aren't a couple." Pam said, "He's with Karen."

"But you guys are in love." Kelly protested.

Pam looked in the mirror shaking her head, "Jim doesn't love me anymore."

When she left the bathroom Jim was standing there shifting from right foot to left foot.

"Um hey." he said, he held up a can of ginger ale.

She smiled at him accepting the can.

"I saw you make a beeline for the bathroom, figured you could use it." he shrugged.

At that moment Kelly exited the bathroom. She nodded to Jim and gave Pam a double thumbs up. Pam shook her head.

"Right so..." Jim trailed off.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Pam asked.

"Of course." he said as they sat down at the table.

"I have my first doctors appointment on Friday, and... I'm scared to go alone. Do you think you could...?"

"Ooo Friday, I don't know if I can- Of course I will Beasley."

"Really? Karen won't mind?" Pam asked.

Jim shrugged, "I haven't told her about any of this. Why start now?"

Pam knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. She was just happy to have her Jim back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday morning Jim showed up at Pam's apartment. He hadn't seen her new place. When she opened the door, she told him to come in cause she was still getting ready. He knew she was stalling, but he let her.

When he walked into the living room, he saw a bunch of framed photos and some of her artwork. A few pictures that caught his eye were one of the whole office that Michael had insisted they take after he almost started an all out war, one he recognized as the first picture he's ever seen her draw, he told her he loved it, and the last one was a picture of the two of them together from the day they had danced on the roof watching the fireworks.

"You think I should bring my big bag or my little one?" she asked.

"Well I'm bringing my big purse and we might clash if we both have the same one." he joked, "I think you should stop stalling, cause if we don't leave soon we're gonna be late."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ms. Beasley? And I presume you're the father?" The doctor asked Jim.

"Oh um." Pam started, but Jim interrupted.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Okay Ms. Beasley, why don't I give you some privacy and you can slip into a gown."

"Um yeah, okay." she said still staring at Jim.

"What? I didn't want you to have to explain the whole thing to the doctor." he said.

"Thank you." she said, "Now turn around."

"Well if I'm the father of this baby then technically I've already seen it all." he joked.

She glared at him, he chuckled and turned.

"Well Pam, you are about four and a half months along. Would you two like to know the sex of the babies?" the doctor asked. The site of the baby on the sonogram machine hypnotized Jim.

Pam thought about it for a minute, then she looked back at the doctor, "Wait babies?"

"Yes, twins." she said nodding.

-boom- was all that was heard as Jim fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the office Pam had to drive cause Jim was still a little shaky.

"I'm really sorry." he said.

"It's okay. I was pretty surprised to." she said.

"But you didn't faint." he reminded her.

"No." she agreed, then started giggling, "It was pretty funny."

They pulled into Dunder Mifflin parking lot, and Pam said, "Oh, we probably should have gotten my car."

"No, it's fine I can drive you home later." he said getting out of the car. "Hey, come here."

"What?" she asked walking over to him. He tentively put his arms around her, and pulled him into a hug.

"It's all gonna be okay."

She held him tightly, but shook her head, "No it's not. Jim I'm already starting to show, and I'm having twins. Before the month is up I'll be as big as a house."

"Pam, I promise you, everything will be fine." He took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

They both held the gaze for a few minutes until Jim cleared his throat, and let go of her, "Right so lets, uh, lets get to work. I'm sure the place is falling apart without us."

"Not likely, today Michael decided since him and Jan are dating we can start movie Monday back up again." Pam said attempting to gloss over the awkwardness.

"Movie Monday? But it's Friday." Jim said.

"It's Michael." Pam reminded as they walked into the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Tuesday the following week Pam had brought her lunch consisting of tomato soup, french onion chips, a chicken sandwich and pickles to work with her.

"Wow, quite a variety Pam." Karen said as she and Jim sat down to eat.

"Oh yeah I was just in the mood for it today." she trailed off looking at Jim's ham and cheese sandwich.

Jim caught her staring and grinned offering her half. Pam accepted happily.

Kelly dragged Ryan over to the table with her, "Hi guys."

"Hey Kelly." Pam said.

"Oh my god Jim, we haven't really had a chance to talk since you transferred back months ago! Every time I'm like I gotta talk to Jim, you're all like, Sorry Kelly I gotta go on a sales call or I gotta go take this call for work. So I'm like okay Jim, and we haven't talked." Kelly prattled on.

Jim nodded, then glanced at Ryan who had his head is his hands.

"Hey guys." Roy said entering the kitchen.

"Um hey." Pam said.

"Halpert." Roy said.

"Hey Roy."

"Um so what's up?" Pam asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." he said.

"Oh."

"Yeah." he said then gestured to the break room, "Can we?"

"Um okay." She picked up the other half of Jim's sandwich, and followed Roy. Jim glanced in bemused surprise at the camera as she left with his sandwich, but he just grabbed half her chicken sandwich and went back to his conversation with Kelly.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Pam asked sitting down.

"Well you called off the wedding in June, and said you needed time to uh to think about us and well it's been a while. Like ten months and I just... Pam will you marry me this time for real?"

Pam started choking on the sandwich.

"Pam!" Roy shouted.

Jim was in the room in a second, performing the Heimlich maneuver on her. Ryan, Kelly, and Karen standing at the door next to Roy.

"No." Pam coughed out.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Not you. Roy, no I won't marry you." she said.

"What? Why?"

"Because." She started, but stopped to find that with all the commotion being made the whole office had found their way to the break room. She was aware the Jim's arms were still around her, and she knew that she was down to her last skirt that fit her. She knew she couldn't hide it any longer. "I'm not gonna marry you Roy, because I'm pregnant."

"Wow, I can't believe it." Karen said as she and Jim left for the evening.

"What?" he asked.

"That Pam is pregnant. With a baby that isn't Roy's." she said, "I mean I don't really know Pam, but I never thought she'd be the kinda girl who hooks up with random guys and get's pregnant."

"You know what? You're right, Karen." Jim said, "You don't know Pam."

The following day their relationship was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month had gone by and Jim and Pam were inseparable in Pam's sixth month. She had been right, she was as big as a house but Jim didn't seem to care, he still thought she was beautiful. They had gone out to eat for lunch, which they'd been doing alot to avoid Karen's watchful eye.

"So Beasley, what are you gonna name them?" Jim asked as they ate.

"Well I'm gonna name the girl Isabella and I'm gonna name the boy..." she avoided his gaze, and said, "James."

Jim glanced at the camera, that had followed them to lunch, with a big smile, "Bella and James huh?"

Pam nodded.

"Nice." he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pamela." Michael greeted entering the office with Jan.

"Hi you guys." she said.

"Pam, you look great how many months along are you?" Jan asked.

"6 and a half." she said smiling.

"Don't get any ideas Jan. Not until we're married." Michael said, ushering Jan towards his office.

Pam shook her head and threw a paper clip at the back of Jim's head. He turned around and grinned.

"Come here." she said, "You need to distract me, thoughts of Michael reproducing are stuck in my head."

"Well considering Jan is here, it's probably a bad time for another year of the office Olympics." Jim said.

"Let's play monopoly." Pam begged.

"Monopoly takes like three hours."

"So come over tonight after work." she suggested.

"Okay, your on."

"I'm gonna invite Kelly and Ryan." she said, "Cause monopoly with two people is so boring."

"Okay, well I'll bring some snacks and Ryan will undoubtedly bring the drinks." Jim said.

"Oh stop it. I think he really likes her." Pam said.

"Pam you're pregnant, your sensors are way off." Jim said, but they both turned to see Ryan grinning at something that Kelly said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! I really want to be the shoe!" Kelly said as she placed the bowl of pretzels down.

"I want to be the thimble." Pam said.

"So Pam how great is it to be pregnant? I can't wait to be pregnant!" Kelly said.

Before answering Pam noticed that for the first time ever Ryan didn't flinch when Kelly mentioned the future. "I just want to have them already. I don't want to be pregnant anymore. I have to start looking for a bigger apartment and buying baby stuff."

"What are you gonna do about work?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea. I guess I'll have to figure that one out too." Pam said.

"Okay guys are you ready to lose to me at Monopoly?" Jim asked sensing that Pam wanted to change the subject.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks Jim noticed how distracted Pam was. Ever since Ryan asked what she was gonna do about work it was all she could think of. She couldn't imagine leaving Dunder Mifflin. Well that wasn't it exactly, she couldn't imagine leaving Jim. But she was having two babies, and she knew she wouldn't be able to leave them either.

"Hey Michael, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jim asked.

"Yes, you can Fat Halpert." Michael said chuckling at his joke.

"Right." Jim said glossing over the moment, "I just... well I was wondering what kind of day care options do we have here?"

"Well, we don't."

"Oh, wow. So what do you think we could do about that?" Jim asked.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I mean do you think we could do something about that like maybe hire someone, and put Toby back next to Kelly and make a small daycare center in our office?" Jim asked.

"Hmmm, Toby next to Kelly. That's genius!" Michael exclaimed then told Jim to do whatever he had to, to get his idea off the ground with Toby in hell with Kelly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week and a half Jim spent all his time and energy on the Dunder Mifflin daycare center. He didn't mention a word to Pam, he was gonna surprise her.

"So, you've been busy lately." Pam said, trying to sit on his desk, but her big stomach was proving it difficult.

"Here." He said standing and giving her his seat, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah, after everyone goes home." he said.

Jim's phone rang and Pam picked it up, "Dunder Mifflin this is Pam. Oh hi Mrs. Halpert. Yeah Jim's fine I'm just sitting at his desk. Oh I'm fine. Yeah, seven months. I still don't know what to do about work, cause I'll miss everyone here so much."

Jim grinned at the camera, then turned to Pam, "Would you let me talk to my mother?" he said in mock seriousness. "Hey mom I- Oh yeah sure." he turned back to Pam, "She wants to talk to you."

Pam took the phone and covered the mouthpiece, "Suck it Halpert."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone left for the day Pam faxed all the important papers she needed to. Jim finally came up to her .

"You ready Beasley?"

"I've been ready for hours." she complained.

Jim held up a red bandana, Pam looked at it blankly, Jim reached over and tied it around her eyes. He led her through the kitchen and to the back of the office where he had already informed Toby and Kelly they'd be moving into the main office. Kelly was elated to be so close to Ryan, and Toby really didn't mind. He had already taken down the wall that was between the desks and moved them against the wall. He was surprised to find how big the room really was.

"Can I take off the bandana yet?"

"You ready?" She nodded, he undid the bandana.

"Oh my god what happened back here?" Pam asked.

"What happened back here is the new Dunder Mifflin Daycare center." Jim said leaning against the wall.

Tears sprang to Pam's eyes, "What?"

"So you don't have to choose." he said.

Pam turned to face him now openly crying, she leaned into him and pulled his face closer and kissed him.

"Jim I..." Pam started when they pulled apart.

"No, don't worry about it, you're just excited, it doesn't mean anything." he said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't spoken about it. The kiss was their elephant in the room. A big pink striped elephant.

She didn't tell him but she had been secretly wanting to kiss him for months now.

He didn't tell her but he had been wishing he had the courage to kiss her for months now.

"You wanna have Chinese for dinner?" Pam asked, as she dropped some papers at Jim's desk.

"Yeah, you wanna come over to my place?" he asked.

"Sure." she said heading towards the kitchen.

"Are you and Pam dating?" Dwight asked.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Fact: you developed a daycare so she wouldn't have to leave work, Fact: you take her to doctors appointments, Fact: you broke up with your girlfriend, Fact: you-" Dwight started but got cut off.

"Are you and Angela dating?" Jim interrupted.

Which of course shut Dwight up. Jim was left alone with the realization that he had somehow fallen back in love with Pam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pam's due date was just two and a half weeks away, and she and Jim had just moved all her stuff to her new two-bedroom apartment. She had two new cribs. Each had the names written over them, Bella and James. Jim had finished the daycare center it was already up and running for the others in the office with kids. For the past two weeks Jim had fallen asleep on Pam's couch after they watched movies. Pam had it all planned out that this was her last week of work, then she'd take a month off and return with the twins.

"I'm hungry." Pam whined to Jim at 10:30 in the morning. He got up from his desk and walked over to hers.

"Okay so what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Um Bella wants a bag of french onion chips and James wants a ham and cheese sandwich." Pam said.

Jim looked at the cameras, "Okay so Bella is a little Pam and James is a little Jim." Pam smiled and took another big risk. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back this time until they heard a crash next to them.

They both looked up to see Karen standing there, "A little Jim? Did you cheat on me with her?"

"What? No." Jim said.

"Then why is her baby just like you? Why are you so concerned with Pam's babies, that you start up a daycare center for her?" Karen asked. "Who is the father of your children?"

"Karen." Jim started.

"No, Jim. It's okay. Karen, hell everybody for that matter, meeting in the conference room." Pam said quickly walking into the room. One everyone including Michael Jim and even the warehouse guys were seated she addressed the room, "Okay so everyone can quit wondering already, nine months ago I was raped okay? So no Jim is not the father of my baby, he is my best friend, Karen, that's why he cares so much."

"Pam." Jim said.

"No, I'm okay, and I'm not done." Pam said.

"Yeah, you are." he said pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your water just broke and we need to get you to the hospital."

"What?" Jim pointed to the floor, "Oh, bye guys."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm scared." she said. He got up from his chair and walked over to her bed.

"Hey, what did I tell you the first day? Everything is going to be okay, I promise." he said taking her hand.

"Jim about earlier." she started.

"No, it's fine, Pam. Hormones and stuff. In the moment." Jim said.

"Jim! Stop it! I kissed you, because I wanted to. I'm bound to do it again, because I want to do it again." Pam said, "Because I'm in love with you."

Before Jim could respond, the doctor came in, "Okay Pam lets get you to the delivery room. Are you gonna come in?" the doctor addressed Jim.

"Oh um I don't..." Jim shook his head.

"Halpert I swear to god if you leave me alone I will bite off your ear and eat it." Pam said in the midst of a contraction.

"Yeah I think I'll go." Jim said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're perfect." Pam said looking at her babies.

"They are." Jim said holding Bella.

"Okay mommy, we're gonna take them to run some tests, but we'll bring them right back." the nurse said.

"So..." Pam said awkwardly.

"You love me." he said teasingly.

"Shut up." she muttered.

"Pam Beasley loves me." he said to himself.

"Jim."

He walked over to her bedside and leaned down to kiss her, "I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later the office was decorated in banner reading "Welcome Back Pam" and "Welcome to Dunder Mifflin Bella and James". Kelly lead her into the office, with the twins. For whatever reason Jim had left early that morning, and Kelly had called Pam to tell her that she'd drive her over.

Jim and Pam had been living together ever since she first brought the twins home a month ago. Everyday Jim left for work she'd miss him horribly. But he'd come home for lunch and he was never late in the evening. He was a father to her babies. And they were in love.

So when Jim left without waking her on the morning she was coming back to work, saying she was surprised was an understatement.

"Welcome back!" the whole office cried.

"Pam, come on, lets introduce the twins to everyone!" Kelly said excitedly.

To the unsuspecting person, Kelly seemed to be excited about Pam's babies, but to everyone in the office who knew the big secret, they knew Kelly was a key instrument in the plan.

"Come on let's go to the break room." Kelly said, tugging Pam's hand.

Pam looked at the camera in confusion, as she saw the break room was lit up with candles. Kelly pushed her all the way into the room, where Jim, and to Kelly's surprise Ryan, were waiting.

"Jim? What's going on?" Jim got down on one knee.

"Pamela Beasley, I have loved you since the day I met you, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Jim asked.

"Oh my god!" she said crying, "Of course I will, as long as you promise we won't wait 3 years to get married."

"Try one month." Jim said kissing her, "Oh and uh Kelly." Jim added to the girl who was already crying over Jim and Pam.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Jim pointed behind her to where Ryan was on one knee holding a ring.

"Oh my God!" She squealed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I wrote this all today cause I had a dream last night about The Office so I hoped you guys liked it. Please Review.

-Em


End file.
